You're the best part of my soul
by Lil Lopez
Summary: Viver é complicado, mas bom. Amar é doloroso, mas perfeito. Um sorriso é lindo ou destruidor. Vale a pena arriscar? Até que ponto vale sofrer? Os olhos são apaixonantes, o contato é doce e fantástico, mas os mesmos olhos causam tanta dor... Há mais amor ou dor na vida? (Brittana e Faberry)
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Olá pessoas, essa é a primeira fic que eu publico aqui (também minha primeira Brittana), escrevê-la é minha forma de aliviar a pressão pré-vestibular. Farei o possível para atualizar com frequência. Como de costume, os personagens não me pertencem (mentira, a Santana e a Quinn são minhas #falomesmo) kk' aqui somente a imaginação e um ou outro personagem que são feitos por mim. Acredito que ao longo da fic farei NC's mas avisarei antes pra que quem não gosta possa pular, garanto que essas partes não farão taaaanta diferença no desenrolar da história. Espero que gostem da história, críticas, comentários e sugestões são mais que bem-vindos. :*

Capítulo um.

"_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_(Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson)_"

O despertador ressoava ao longe obrigando a morena a levantar-se para colocar novamente em modo 'soneca'. Afundou nos travesseiros recusando-se a levantar mesmo já estando atrasada. Não se importava muito com isso nas últimas semanas. Aliás, já não se importava com muitas outras coisas também. O celular tocou novamente chamando-lhe a atenção, abriu a mensagem com uma leve esperança em mente, por mais que evitasse mantinha-a dia após dia. Suspirou irritada ao perceber que a mensagem na verdade era de Quinn.

' Você está atrasada de novo, o que aconteceu? – Q'.

Talvez respondesse de forma irônica ou mal educada, porém não sentiu vontade de fazê-lo.

'Chego ai em 20min - S'

Enviou a mensagem e levantou da cama sem pressa. Os pensamentos devoravam-lhe a mente enquanto abria as persianas e procurava uma roupa para vestir antes de ir ao chuveiro. Era irônico que o dia estivesse tão ensolarado e tranquilo, praticamente uma afronta ao humor de Santana. Em outros tempos isso significaria colocar o uniforme das cheerios e se preparar para mais um dia glorioso nos corredores da escola, aproveitando os olhares de todos a admirando.

Simplesmente não funcionava mais. Ter que ir para aquele lugar agora era um inferno. E poucas coisas eram mais que apenas suportáveis em seus dias.

Por fim, pegou apenas um jeans escuro, botas de cano alto e uma camisa leve discreta, porém elegante. Uma das poucas coisas que ainda lhe sustentava era o fato de ser uma Lopez, e isso significava que não importava o que ocorreria ou como ela se sentia, não seria exposto a ninguém, o que implicava diretamente em vestir-se bem. Isso unido ao jeito natural de evitar proximidade com outras pessoas mantinha-a segura, por trás de uma armadura de aparências, e já fazia um tempo que ninguém penetrava sua máscara. A única que conseguia enxerga-la de forma cristalina havia se afastado por culpa da própria latina.

Jogou as roupas sobre a cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro deixando que a água quente leva-se um pouco da tensão que vivia sobre si.

Perdera muito em pouco tempo. Perdera as nacionais. Perdera a confiança dos únicos que eram realmente seus amigos. Perdera Brittany.

_Brittany._

Só pensar na loira já causava um turbilhão de sensações e reações em seu corpo. A saudade ia desde o sorriso sincero e amável, que era direcionado somente para ela, até a ânsia por prova os lábios tão suaves mais uma vez. Deuses, ela precisava de seu anjo. Até mesmo respirar longe da garota era angustiante.

O pior era aceitar que a culpa era somente dela mesma. Cometera erro atrás de erro, afastando a garota loira de si. Mesmo quando Artie e ela haviam terminado a morena não tomou uma atitude e se amargurava dia e noite por isso. Quanto tempo demoraria para Britt encontrar outra pessoa que a priorizasse do jeito que Santana não havia feito?

Saiu do chuveiro ainda tensa, seu corpo e mente ainda inconstantes, como se ficar longe da garota a deixasse em abstinência.

Trocou-se rapidamente, apanhou a bolsa e jogou o celular e as chaves do carro dentro, ignorando as novas mensagens de Q.

Bateu a porta do quarto fazendo um barulho excessivo. Não faria diferença, o pai provavelmente estava em algum compromisso inadiável relacionado ao hospital, seus irmãos mais novos já haviam ido para a escola e provavelmente chegariam ainda mais tarde que ela. Passou pelo quarto dos pais procurando a mãe.

Sim, ela já devia ter aprendido, afinal, sua mãe nunca se importara com nada além da sua imagem e de seu tão importante comprometimento com o circulo "beneficente " da cidade. E mesmo assim era angustiante saber que a própria mãe não percebia ou se importava com o que estava se passando em sua vida.

Santana desceu as escadas ainda irritada com o que sua vida havia se tornado. A essa hora alguns meses atrás ela estaria com Q em seu carro buzinando para fazer Britt se apressar para a aula. Por que as coisas não podiam voltar a ser simples? A ex-cheerio foi tirada dos pensamentos com o toque do celular, riu reconhecendo o toque personalizado.

"Fabray, Fabray, eu sei que sua paixão por mim é incontrolável, mas podia pelo menos diminuir a quantidade de ligações, o que acha?" O sorriso irônico tomou posse do rosto moreno.

"San querida, sua atuação me cansa. Venha logo, estamos atrasadas e além disso essa palhaçada acaba hoje, ou você vota a ser a Santana Lopez que eu conheço ou vai acontecer um acidente nas arquibancadas no próximo jogo."

O celular fez o barulho característico de chamada encerrada. Santana revirou os olhos e saiu da casa ainda pensando em que merda havia feito pra sua vida estar daquele jeito.

Entrou no carro e deu partida deixando-se perder nos movimentos mecânicos da direção e na música que se espalhava pelo interior do automóvel.

"Pensei que teria que ligar de novo." Quinn arqueou sua famosa sobrancelha para a morena, ainda reclamava do atraso enquanto procurava uma boa música no rádio.

Santana revirou os olhos, podia ser irônica ou começar uma discussão mas simplesmente não tinha vontade então apenas se concentrou em guiar o carro.

"Tá bom, chega! Eu aguentei isso por muito tempo, já faz mais de um mês que voltamos das Nacionais e você ainda tá agindo assim. Encosta essa merda de carro agora Lopez"

Santana olhou surpresa para a loira a seu lado. Guiou o carro mais alguns quarteirões até a escola, onde encostou no meio-fio e desceu do carro.

"Eu não pedi pra você aguentar nada, Fabray, se não consegue ficar na sua compre um carro e venha sozinha pra escola."

Quinn cruzou os braços no tórax e a encarou. "Ora, ora parece que alguém teve um momento normal, finalmente." Santana manteve o olhar sério para a amiga. Quinn tinha algumas olheiras escondidas por maquiagem, a loira parecia cansada. Santana fez uma nota mental para conversar com a amiga quando estivesse com a própria cabeça em ordem. As duas caminharam em direção ao prédio, mas Q puxou o braço da garota levando a em direção ao campo de futebol que estava vazio àquela hora e acenou para que a morena a acompanhasse até uma das últimas arquibancadas.

Santana acompanhou a loira de forma resignada. Quinn vinha a pressionando pra saber o que estava acontecendo. Mantinha-se quieta sobre o assunto, não estava pronta pra falar nem consigo mesma sobre tudo.

"Certo, o tempo pra você se abrir por vontade própria acabou." A frase surpreendeu-a, e rendeu apenas um olhar cansado de Quinn que recuperou seu tom calmo e contido.

"S, você precisa parar de fingir, isso tá te destruindo. Se eu não fosse tão próxima talvez essa sua atuação funcionasse comigo como funciona pra todo mundo. Mas eu vejo, Santana, você precisa da Britt."

"Não sei do que você está falando..." A morena tentou se levantar . "E você não me parece bem também, o que acontece Ice Queen? Talvez você devesse se preocupar mais com a sua própria vida, não acha?" Um sorriso irônico tomou conta dos lábios vermelhos. Quinn a segurou pelo braço e a fez sentar novamente mantendo as mãos da amiga entre as suas.

"S por favor para com isso, não tente me atacar. Eu estarei aqui por você como sei que seria se a situação se invertesse. Mesmo que nem no túmulo você irá admitir isso. Você achou mesmo que eu não sabia? Conheço vocês duas, podem ter enganado todos, mas não a mim, sempre soube sobre Brittana e você simplesmente não tem do que se envergonhar, o que vocês duas tem é lindo." A loira tinha um sorriso gentil que normalmente ninguém via, suas mãos apertavam as da morena transmitindo carinho e confiança.

Ninguém entendia a amizade entre elas, podiam se alfinetar ou serem grossas uma com a outra, mas o significado daquela atuação toda era zero. O companheirismo ali era muito maior até do que pessoas do mesmo sangue. Quando a loira fora expulsa de casa a amiga havia dado um jeito de mantê-la segura enviando-a à casa de Jones indiretamente. Ignorou tudo que os próprios pais pensavam para honrar a amizade mesmo que em segredo.

Santana sentiu o peso das palavras a atingindo, ela já havia pensado tudo aquilo, e claro que Quinn sabia mesmo que fingisse achar que a amiga só suspeitasse. Um soluço se formou sem que ela pudesse controlar, no segundo seguinte os braços de Q estavam em seu entorno, a loira limpava pacientemente as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Pela primeira vez Santana não se preocupou com a exposição ou a fraqueza.

"Eu estraguei tudo, Q... Primeiro eu não tive coragem pra admitir pra mim e pra B o que tava acontecendo... Quando tomei vergonha ela estava com o rodinhas..."

Santana soluçava, todo seu ser pedia por Brittany. A falta que a loira fazia era mais que física, não havia nada que importasse em seu mundo mais que ela. A morena podia dizer que conhecia um pedaço do inferno porque o seu inferno particular era ficar sem sua loira. A saudade dos risos suaves a matava, a ingenuidade tão doce, a inteligência que era escondida de todos, menos dela, os toques doces da garota, os olhares tão sinceros de companheirismo e apoio. E ela havia simplesmente jogado tudo isso fora pela sua imagem, por saber que seria humilhada, que seus pais a rejeitariam, por covardia.

"S olha pra mim." Quinn levantou a morena de seu colo, a encarando séria, os olhos verdes e sinceros não se desviavam nem por um segundo dos da outra. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso vai ficar cada segundo pior. Você deixou de ser você aos poucos desde que se separaram. Não se preocupa com mais nada. Perdeu peso, e não estou falando isso como uma coisa boa." A loira riu irônica, fazendo Santana esboçar um sorriso. "Não vai ser fácil, eu sei disso, afinal você tá falando com a garota que está morando num mini apartamento e trabalhando pra se sustentar porque foi expulsa por engravidar. Mas seja sincera consigo mesma, você quer viver num mundo sem a Brittany? Um mundo em que ambas são infelizes? Lute por ela Santana, com a B do seu lado você aguentará qualquer coisa." Quinn se levantou calmamente. E terminou de secar as lágrimas de Santana."E mais que isso, volte a ser você, só assim vai ter forças, um bom jeito será voltando ao coral. Apesar de tudo, eles sempre estarão do seu lado. Só não demore demais, Brittany te ama, nós duas sabemos que ela está te esperando, mas B não é mais aquela garota ingênua, S. Quanto tempo vai demorar pra que ela desista de ignora o próprio orgulho pra te esperar? Ela merece ser valorizada. O que vocês têm merece." A loira apertou gentilmente o ombro da amiga e deixou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

"Tenho algumas aulas pra assistir, mas a senhorita faria melhor se ficasse aqui e pensasse nisso. Vamos almoçar no meu ap hoje,ok? Estou de folga e não quero mais te ver tão isolada, qual a graça de ser a Ice Queen se não tenho mais a Dama de ferro do meu lado?" Forçando um falso ultraje na voz a loira começou a andar em direção ao prédio.

Santana riu e assentiu enquanto ouvia o barulho dos saltos de sua amiga se afastarem e depois sumirem.

Permaneceu na arquibancada assistindo os treinos começarem, colocou os fones de ouvido e se perdeu nos próprios devaneios. Lembranças dela e Brittany continuavam a percorrer seu corpo e seus pensamentos. O primeiro beijo. Cada nova descoberta. Os novos segredos e os segredos antigos. A morena remexeu na bolsa procurando a foto que guardava consigo há um tempo, mais especificamente desde que admitira que amava ,sim ,sua melhor amiga. A foto era de um passeio à casa de praia dos Pierce alguns anos atrás. Ambas estavam de biquíni à beira da piscin puxava teimosamente para mergulharem, a Santana mais jovem tentava resistir, mas havia um riso mal escondido em seus lábios.

Ela se lembrava daquele dia tão bem quanto se lembrava de respirar e era assim com tudo sobre B. A loira sempre fora tudo pra ela, não existia nada que não fizesse pra ver um sorriso no rosto doce de Brittany. Sempre estiveram ao lado uma da outra, se apoiando, se defendendo, e Santana percebeu finalmente... Se amando.

O megafone da treinadora Sue soou ao longe mandando as líderes de torcida para o intervalo. Havia perdido 3 aulas, estava na hora de voltar.

Santana caminhou lentamente para a quadra, sua decisão estava tomada já a muito tempo, Quinn só havia deixado isso ainda mais claro pra ela.

Desceu da arquibancada prestando atenção às líderes de torcida, garotas que pareciam ser do novo primeiro ano e outras que pareciam mais velhas (provavelmente sendo transferidas de outras escolas) junto a suas ex-companheiras de torcida realizavam complicadas series de movimentos.

A Latina se surpreende ao lembrar que havia faltado aos treinamentos desde que deixara o coral e percebeu que não sentira falta nenhuma.

Desceu as escadas atraindo alguns olhares das outras lideres de torcida sem de fato se importar com aquilo.

"_Boobs_, finalmente veio implorar pra voltar a equipe depois de tantas faltas e do desastre com a tentativa de sabotar os perdedores." A treinadora Sue surgiu ao seu lado com o tom debochado e irônico de sempre.

Santana virou para encarar a treinadora, buscou todo o orgulho Lopez em seu corpo pra mascarar o receio que estava da reação da treinadora.

"Na verdade eu vim me demitir oficialmente das cheerios."

Sue invadiu o espaço pessoal da morena a encarando. "Você só pode estar brincando comigo sua..."

O sangue latino ferveu com o que a mulher estava pestes a insinuar e a fez interromper a professora. "Não, Sra. Sylvester, eu estou aqui saindo oficialmente da torcida, demorou um pouco, mas eu finalmente percebi que não vale a pena e o quanto ficar aqui me fez perder. Então é isso, não conte comigo nem aqui nem para sabotar o coral, porque é a eles que eu realmente sou leal daqui pra frente." A garota virou e começou a andar antes que Sue decidisse estrangula-la.

" Você vai se arrepender disso, _Sandbags_, eu garanto." A irritação na voz da mulher gerou um calafrio de medo que a morena preferiu ignorar. "Quero você e suas coisas fora do meu vestiário."

A morena se apressou em descer as escadas, não precisava arriscar ficar mais tempo perto da treinadora.

Algumas garotas ainda ficaram na quadra, o vestiário estava praticamente vazio. Santana se permitiu dar uma volta por ali, afinal era um lugar que ela gostava. Seu coração apertou quando chegou próxima ao box em que ela e Britt haviam comemorado a vitoria nas nacionais. Quase podia sentir o perfume da garota se fechasse os olhos.

"Hey, eu não avisaria se fosse outra pessoa, mas você é gostosa, então só saia antes de Sue vir pra cá."

Santana levou a mão ao peito procurando controlar o susto que levou.

Parada ao lado de um armário estava uma ruiva incrivelmente bonita. Devia ser pouca coisa mais alta que a morena. O corpo extremamente bem feito era pouco coberto pelo uniforme de cheerio, permitindo ver parte das coxas e das panturrilhas bem torneadas. O colo pouco elevado deixava ver a pele alva. Santana corou quando ergue os olhos e viu que a garota percebera sua avaliação.

"E você é...?" Santana se recuperou da analise do corpo da garota tentando manter a voz com o conhecido tom de escárnio.

A ruiva riu, causando um arrepio na outra pelo som despreocupado e sedutor. A risada contrastou com os olhos escuros que não mostravam nenhuma alegria e sim um brilho maroto.

"Sou Camille McLang." A ruiva andou alguns passos ficando exatamente à frente da morena. "Mas pra você, Cami basta." Terminou com a voz sedutora. Ela não se moveu, deixando a distância curta entre as duas. Podia sentir a respiração da ruiva batendo levemente no próprio rosto.

"Eu preciso ir, ou vou me atrasar para a próxima aula." Santana recuperou um pouco da sanidade e caminhou até o antigo armário apanhando seus pertences o mais rápido possível.

"Ah, isso sim é uma pena." A ruiva pareceu não gostar da reação da latina. Se dirigiu à um box enquanto retirava a parte de cima do uniforme, forçando Santana a ficar de costas para não ceder a seus impulsos. "Nos vemos por aí San." O som do apelido deu impulso para que a morena coloca-se as coisas mais rápido na bolsa. Só uma pessoa a chamava daquele jeito, e iria continuar assim se dependesse dela.

A latina pode ouvir o som da risada da garota enquanto saia o vestiário e saiu para o corredor esbarrando em alguns alunos que estavam em troca de aula.

Respirava com dificuldade, mesmo que estivesse decidida não era fácil realisar a mudança. Só de pensar que isso era só o começo tinha náuseas. Não podia seder a impulsos agora que finalmente decidira lutar por seu relacionamento com B. Entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou dirigindo-se direto a pia. Agradeceu mentalmente o arrepio frio que a água causou em sua nuca alivando brevemente a tensão.

"San, você tá bem?" A voz praticamente a fez pular. E virar para encontrar aqueles olhos tão perfeitamente azuis foi inevitável. _Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira, porque esse dia não pode ser normal?_

"Hey Britt, não aconteceu nada, o dia só começou difícil." A voz da latina causou uma espécie de choque na loira, o apelido carinhoso fazendo seu peito pesar.

As palavras não causaram impacto na garota. Não, o problema era o tremor bem escondido ali que indicavam tão facilmente a ela que sua morena não estava bem. O choque era por os olhos escuros parecerem invadir tão profundamente sua alma e seu coração, como se somente a latina pudesse realmente compreende-la e dar tudo que ela precisasse pra ser feliz. Por um único momento ela não sentiu insegurança, não havia como esconder de Santana o quanto ainda a amava. E toda aquele magnetismo entre elas lhe indicava que era recíproco.

Num ímpeto ela venceu o espaço entre as duas rodeando a morena em seus braços. S não pareceu surpresa, apenas se encaixou docemente nos braços da loira. O doce perfume de Brittany levava todos seus problemas pra longe.

Santana afastou-se sorrindo ao ver que Brittany não gostou que ela estabelecesse tanta distância e não retirou as mãos de suas costas.

"Eu sinto sua falta, B." Aquela pequena frase fez os joelhos da garota tremerem e ela agradeceu por Santana ainda estar com os braços ao seu redor.

Ergueu o rosto da morena em direção a próprio limpando as lágrimas que a garota lutava pra não deixar cair. Odiava ser o motivo do sofrimento de Santana.

A morena tremeu com o toque, mostrando o quanto Britt ainda mexia com ela. Nenhuma das duas se afastou.

"Eu também sinto a sua falta, S, isso não tem que ser assim..." Os olhos de Santana brilharam por um momento, mas foi impedida de falar quando a porta se abriu.

Rapidamente se separaram e a morena voltou a ficar de costas encarando a pia.

"Brittany ai está você, vem anda, Sr. Schue pediu pra procurar você, ele quer fazer um comunicado a todos..." A voz de Rachel preencheu o lugar. Santana se manteve firme sem olhar pra nenhuma das outras garotas enquanto lavava o rosto e retocava a maquiagem. Conhecia o sorriso despreocupado que Brittany estava dando para a baixinha, mas lembrar há quanto tempo não tinha um sorriso daqueles dirigido a ela fez seu coração apertar. Podia sentir o olhar da loira em suas costas esperando eu ela dissesse ou fizesse algo. Mas simplesmente não ia fazer aquilo assim. Não agora.

Sentiu um aperto no peito quando ouviu a porta do banheiro ser batida com força indicando a saída de Brittany. _Não vai ser assim, eu vou lutar B. _

Recolheu as coisas na bolsa e saiu rapidamente do banheiro. Precisava de uma bebida urgentemente. Andou apressada até seu carro jogando a bolsa no banco de trás e retirando uma garrafa de whisky que havia roubado de seu pai do porta malas.

"Ahh, por isso eu te admiro tanto Santana. Você sempre anda com boa bebida." Puck caminhou até o banco do carona arrancando um riso da morena, tinham tido suas diferenças, mas o moreno era uma boa pessoa e um bom amigo. "Mas vamos beber algo que não te deixe alta tão rápido, ok?" O rapaz retirou a garrafa das mãos da morena sob protestos, substituindo por uma garrafa de cerveja que retirou da própria mochila. Santana aceitou a nova bebida, permitindo que o álcool gelado retirasse um pouco de suas preocupações. "S vamos devagar ok?" Puck segurou o braço da morena impedindo que ela virasse a cerveja de uma vez e depois tomou um gole da própria garrafa.

"Qual é a sua cabelo de calopsita? Você não tem muita moral pra agir como meu pai." Deu um sorriso irônico para o rapaz.

"Vamos só dizer que uma garota tão gostosa não merece ficar bêbada pra fugir de seus problemas." Respondeu rindo, o que lhe rendeu um soco de brincadeira no braço esquerdo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, apenas aproveitando o sabor amargo da bebida.

"Eu sei que você não quer conversar, Santana, mas vi você e Q na arquibancada mais cedo." Ele olhou sério para a garota. "Não sei exatamente qual é o problema, e posso ver que deve ser realmente difícil." Apoiou a mão na perna da morena, não de um jeito sexy como era seu costume, apenas foi um gesto comum e carinhoso. "Não esqueça que você tem amigos, ok? Estamos aqui, nenhum de nós quer te ver mal."

Santana somente assentiu, mais uma vez naquele dia lutando com as lágrimas.

"Vem ao Glee comigo? Todos sentem sua falta e querem ajudar no que quer que seja. Não concordamos com ter te colocado pra fora. Se você voltar comigo todos irão te apoiar." Terminou com uma piscadela sábia, arrancando um riso lacrimoso da latina.

Santana pigarreou. "Acho que esse não é o momento, Puck..."

"Não precisa buscar desculpas, S, não vim te forçar, gata, apenas mantenha em mente que estamos aqui." Ele pegou a garrafa vazia das mãos da garota, lhe dando um abraço de lado meio desajeitado e se retirou do carro. Santana ficou no carro esperando por Quinn, não tinha a menor vontade de voltar à escola.

Bom, é isso pessoas, tenho meio que planejado o rumo que vai ter, mas não tenho muitos capítulos prontos... Enfim, espero que a leitura seja agradável.

Xoxo,

Lil


	2. Chapter 2

N/A Pessoas aqui está o segundo capítulo... Sem muita enrolação, vamos ao que interessa kkk boa leitura.

Capítulo dois

"Realmente pensei que você iria ao coral depois que Puck foi falar com você."

Quinn tentava abrir a porta do pequeno apartamento enquanto equilibrava os pacotes de comida japonesa.

"Você vai acabar derrubando isso." Santana colocou as duas bolsas no chão antes de tomar a chave das mãos da loira e abrir a porta.

"Não desvie o assunto." Quinn franziu os olhos.

A morena ignorou-a mais uma vez e adentrou a sala. Era um lugar pequeno, porém tinha a cara da amiga. O corredor curto tinha um quadro preenchido por várias fotos, assim como os porta-retratos próximos a TV na sala de estar, a morena sorriu ao reconhecer versões dela mesma mais jovem em algumas delas. Havia um banheiro no outro lado do cômodo e uma porta ao fim do corredor que supôs ser o quarto da loira.

"Não acredito que você tem essa foto, Q!" A garota veio da cozinha e entregou um dos pacotes e um hashi para a morena antes de prestar atenção ao porta retrato que a amiga segurava.

Duas garotinhas tinham orelhas de coelho de papel presas aos cabelos. Uma versão de 5 anos de Santana em um lindo vestido lilás sorria e fazia pose para a foto, enquanto a pequena loirinha passava brigadeiro de colher no seu nariz e ria.

"Tenho que guardar lembranças de quando você era uma pessoa doce, Lopez." Quinn ainda ria quando ligou a TV em um canal qualquer e fez sinal para a morena sentar-se junto a ela no sofá.

Santana ignorou a amiga e sentou-se no chão em frente ao sofá. Almoçaram tranquilamente conversando sobre o novo trabalho de Quinn e os projetos do clube do coral.

A morena levantou e pegou o pacote vazio da amiga, argumentando que Quinn já havia pego e não custava nada levar os pacotes ao lixo. Mesmo assim a amiga a acompanhou para fazerem alguma sobremesa. Quinn estava com o semblante ainda mais cansado que de manhã quando Santana havia percebido as olheiras escondidas pela maquiagem.

"Q eu sei que o assunto do dia sou eu, mas você esta diferente o que está acontecendo que eu não sei?"

"Não sei do que você esta falando, S. Me passe o leite condensado, por favor, segunda prateleira do armário do canto."

"Você esta triste, Q, isso não é comum pra você, eu entendo toda a confusão sobre a Beth, mas me parece que você finalmente aceitou que fez o melhor pra ela e o problema não é mais esse ..."

A loira arrebatou a lata de leite condensado das mãos de Santana e se virou novamente para o balcão distribuindo um pouco do doce em duas tigelas de morangos picados.

"Como você soube que amava a Brittany?"

A pergunta pegou a morena de surpresa.

"Q se isso é sobre a imitação de Free Willy, nós já conversamos que não..."

"S só responde, ok?" A loira havia finalmente se virado, os olhos verdes mostravam dor de um jeito que a morena nunca percebera ali.

"Certo..." Santana apanhou as tigelas e fez sinal para a amiga acompanha-la atravessou o apartamento até o quarto da amiga, a conversa seria longa. "Acho que não teve um momento específico em que eu percebi 'Hey, eu gosto mais da minha melhor amiga do que deveria.' Na verdade a questão foi mais aceitar isso."

Quinn a acompanhou recostando-se na cabeceira da cama, ainda insegura.

"Sim, mas como você sabe que ela é A pessoa?" Quinn falou rápido como que querendo livrar-se da pergunta.

"Q você sabe que pode me contar o que esta acontecendo, certo?" Quinn revirou os olhos para a morena e não respondeu, obrigando Santana a continuar. "Não tem isso que todos falam sobre você só ter olhos pra essa pessoa" A morena explicou brevemente como se sentira mais cedo na presença de Cami. "A verdade é que não tem valor nessas coisas porque o que realmente importa está ligado a B entende? Simplesmente sei que ninguém vai me fazer sentir o que ela faz, e se deixar isso passar nunca vou ter nada igual, posso me relacionar com outras pessoas, mas ninguém me deixará como a Britt me faz sentir."

Santana tinha o olhar perdido em um ponto fixo da parede e Quinn tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você realmente a ama."

Não foi uma pergunta mas mesmo assim a latina respondeu. "Sim, não tens ideia do quanto."

Santana não se importou em esconder sua confusão sobre o rumo da conversa, mas também preferiu não pressionar a amiga.

"Okay eu pensei que queria falar sobre isso, mas não quero, não agora." A loira pigarreou, sua face adquiriu um tom profundamente corado. "Vamos falar de você, ainda não me disse porque Puck não conseguiu te convencer a ir ao coral hoje."

"Ele me convenceu, eu só não quis fazer isso tão imediatamente..." Santana estava desconfortável, no fundo não sabia ao certo porque ainda relutava em tomar uma atitude.

"Do que você tem medo, S?" Quinn havia se levantado da cama debruçando-se no parapeito da janela. Era um jeito discreto de dar privacidade à morena.

"De tudo."

A garota abraçou os joelhos e repousou a cabeça na parede atrás de si, os olhos fechados tentando fugir um pouco do mundo real. O silêncio se fez no quarto por mais tempo, era possível ouvir os vizinhos caminhando pelo apartamento de cima e os cães brincando na rua. Nenhuma das duas quebrou o momento, Quinn apenas caminhou de volta para a cama e puxou Santana para seu colo. Não havia muito mais a ser dito e a morena apreciou a atitude da amiga de apenas manter-se ali ao seu lado.

"Preciso ir pra casa." A voz da latina saiu sem emoção.

"Você sabe que pode ficar se quiser," a loira deu de ombros "não é exatamente uma mansão, mas a comida é boa e tem uma amiga pra ficar aqui sendo excessivamente sentimental com você." A morena riu enquanto Quinn continuava. "Posso ligar na locadora e pedir pra mandarem toda a sessão de comédia romantica e abriremos um pote de sorvete de chocolate que faria Sue nos expulsar da torcida." A loira deu um sorriso gentil, carinhosamente limpando uma lágrima que descia teimosa pela bochecha morena.

"Obrigada, Q" As palavras mal saíram como um sussurro.

"Às ordens sempre que precisar, Lopez"

Seria fácil aceitar a ajuda da amiga, só precisava deixar um recado no celular da mãe, era mais que comum dormir na casa de Q ou B. Mas ela tinha que passar um tempo sozinha e decidir o que fazer. Levantou do colo da amiga, e tentou esboçar um sorriso confiante.

"Preciso mesmo ir." Adiantou-se alguns poucos ccentímetros e envolveu a outra garota em seus braços num abraço agradecido que impediu a resposta da loira.

Levantou da cama e voltou a sala de estar onde apanhou a bolsa e as chaves do carro, apreciando mais uma vez as fotos na estante. "Terei carona pra escola amanhã?" Quinn tentou soar brincalhona mas ambas sabiam a verdadeira pergunta implícita ali.

Sentiu os olhos verde-mar avaliarem seu rosto à procura de qualquer indecisão ali.

"Você deveria comprar um carro, Fabray." Respondeu recuperando o tom irônico.

Quinn ergue uma sobrancelha olhando-a divertida. "Acho que vou começar a cobrar pelos filmes e o sorvete então, Lopez"

As duas se encararam sorrindo à caminho da porta. Sem mais despedidas a morena desceu as escadas para a garagem. Sabia que estava deixando a amiga preocupada com sua situação. Mas de certa forma também ficara intrigada com algumas atitudes da loira.

Deu a partida no motor apreciando a leveza da direção. Fez o caminho mais longo, passando pelo centro da cidade, gostava de ver o movimento quando o horário de serviço acabava e os funcionários se dirigiam para casa ou para o Happy Hour. Estacionou atrás do carro da mãe como sempre, agia automaticamente, ainda imersa em pensamentos. Os Lopez eram donos de um imponente sobrado na melhor área da cidade. Santana sempre tentara fugir disso na escola, mantendo uma falsa reputação de valentona, se escondendo atrás de ofensas e de sua beleza. Era menos irritante do que ser tratada como sua mãe impunha, sempre fazendo o que fosse melhor para as aparências, com criados à sua volta e pessoas a bajulando por status e interesses. Quase deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz do pai vinda da sala.

"Santana, sua mãe e eu queremos falar com você. " A voz do tinha um tom ainda mais frio e direto que o comum, fazendo a menina tremer de preocupação.

Deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa da cozinha e caminhou apressada para a sala.

"O que aconteceu, _papa?"_A morena obrigou a própria voz a não tremer.

"Quero que você me explique _isso!" _ O homem praticamente atirou o papel na direção da garota.

Santana demorou a fazer com que as palavras à sua frente tomassem sentido. A carta possuía o selo da igreja que a família frequentava, fazendo a morena supor ser mais um daqueles sermões que somente serviam para manter as aparências de família modelo. A latina sentiu os ombros desabarem quando viu a assinatura do próprio pastor e começou a ler ávida as palavras que ali estavam.

A morena sentiu os ombros pesarem, cada insinuação de que ela estava desonrando a família fazia seu estômago revirar. A carta dizia que uma pessoa ligada ao pastor havia 'comentado' que a filha mais velha dos Lopez estava se envolvendo de forma vergonhosa com outras garotas e desonrando os valores da família e da religião. Não evitou que as lágrimas caíssem o que a impediu de continuar a leitura. "_Por dios, Santana, dicen que son mentiras_!" A voz da Sra. Lopez chegou como uma navalha aos ouvidos da garota. Não podia mentir agora, o tempo de fingir e planejar havia passado. Ela ergueu os olhos para a mãe, a mulher tinha uma expressão fria."Por favor, _mama_, não queria que descobrissem assim... Posso explicar..." As palavras doiam para sair, seu corpo todo tremia, pois era aquele tipo de reação que ela tinha medo de ver.

"Você não vai explicar nada!" Havia raiva e nojo nos olhos da mulher. "_En que mi hija, mi dulce niña convirtió? Te haces un lío a su familia, Santana, esto es una enfermedad_!"

Pela primeira vez Santana sentiu raiva. "_Su h__ija creció, mamá, y no estoy enferma, es parte de lo que soy. Mi orientación sexual no cambia nada_."

O silêncio que se seguiu foi insuportável, a mente da morena não conseguia formular mais nada que pudesse ajudar na discussão. Sua mãe chorava sem fazer barulho, apenas a encarando desgostosa. O Dr. Lopez ainda não se manifestara, mas era visível o desapontamento em sua postura. Os minutos se arrastaram, a casa permanecia em silêncio e Santana agradeceu mentalmente por os irmãos não estarem em casa... Não tinha muita proximidade com eles, mas não queria que a pequena Izzy visse seu estado. Sempre fora protetora com a irmã mais nova, mas que do seu jeito fechado e seco.

"Vá arrumar suas malas, vou ligar para a sua _abuela_, amanhã mesmo você estará no colégio cristão de Ottawa, uma cidade nova e um pouco de boa educação farão você voltar ao normal e..." O pai nem a encarava enquanto falava, como se só o fato de olha-la nos olhos o enojasse.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum!" Santana não conteve o grito.

"Você vai onde eu mandar, Santana!" O homem respondeu no mesmo tom, fazendo a morena se encolher por um momento. "Já causou vergonha demais à mim e a sua mãe."

Santana buscou as últimas reservas de força. "Eu sou emancipada. Você não vai me obrigar a mais nada." Não podia conter o tremor no próprio corpo, mas manteve a voz firme. "Isso é quem eu sou, a filha de vocês, e se são cegos pra ver, não é minha culpa."

"Você não é mais minha filha. Minha filha morreu no momento em que sujou deitando com outra mulher." Santana sentiu as palavras da mãe destruindo partes de seu interior. A dor era indescritível.

"Por favor não fale isso, _mama." _ Seus olhos ardiam com a quantidade de lágrimas, ajoelhou-se aos pés da mulher buscando segurar suas mãos.

"Deixe-a em paz." Um aperto fez-se em seu braço e no segundo seguinte Santana buscava equilíbrio apoiando-se no sofá. Não pôde esconder o olhar de sofrimento que a ação do pai causara. Sua cintura ardia com a batida contra o móvel, mas não se importou. "Saia da minha casa." As palavras vieram secas e diretas.

"_Papa, _não faz isso..."

"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!" Santana prendeu a respiração, nunca vira o pai tão fora de controle. O Dr. Lopez passava as mãos nos cabelos escuros tentando dispersar a tensão. Tocou o braço da esposa a abraçando de lado para que se levanta-se. "Você escolheu seu caminho, sua mãe e eu não a queremos no nosso." Ele olhou uma última vez para a filha chorando no sofá antes de encaminhar a si e a esposa para o andar de cima da casa. "Tem dez minutos para sair daqui."

Os passos do casal ressoaram pela casa, o choro de sua mãe ainda se fazia audível mesmo a tantos cômodos de distância.

O barulho da porta se fechando fez Santana se mexer. Logo os irmãos estariam ali e não iria coloca-los no meio daquilo tudo. Andou até o armário da cozinha e retirou algumas garrafas de bebida e alguns comprimidos para dormir que sua mãe costumava usar, provavelmente seriam úteis mais tarde. Voltou para a sala pegando a bolsa e as chaves do carro. Tinha algum dinheiro para se virar por uns dias sem precisara voltar à casa. Não queria nem mesmo entrar em seu quarto naquele momento. Não havia lágrimas em seu rosto e não preocupou-se em limpar a maquiagem borrada, seu corpo estava agindo mecanicamente evitando que pensasse demais. Ignorou o celular que tocava insistentemente no banco do carona. Provavelmente era Quinn querendo conversar.

Não sabia para onde estava dirigindo até chegar ao local. Um pequeno parque que ficava à beira do rio, era um lugar onde ela costumava fazer piqueniques no fim de semana. Desligou o carro e desceu. O pôr do sol já havia acabado e a noite começava a escurecer. O lugar ficava ironicamente bonito com aquela iluminação. Deviam ser por volta de 21h o que indicava que havia saído de casa a praticamente uma hora.

Recostou-se em uma árvore e deixou que o líquido quente e amargo descesse por sua garganta provocando a conhecida sensação de queimação seguida por um maravilhoso alívio. Poucas pessoas caminhavam pelo local sem de fato parecer nota-la. O celular continuava a tocar à seu lado pegou-o para levar ao carro junto com a garrafa vazia de bebida quando reconheceu o toque personalizado. Seu corpo desmontou novamente no chão.

"Alô." Não escondeu a voz raspada pelo choro, sabia que não iria funcionar.

"Graças à Deus." A voz doce de Brittany respondeu do outro lado da linha. "Fala pra mim que você está no parque enchendo a cara de Black Label."

Santana não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, como podia ser tão transparente para alguém?

"Santana?" A voz de Quinn preencheu o aparelho. " Se você não responder B vai ter um infarto. Pelos céus diz que não ta fazendo uma besteira."

"Eu to ok, Q" Colocou o máximo de sarcasmo que conseguiu na voz.

"Chegamos ai em 10 minutos, por favor não faça nada que..." Santana desligou o aparelho e jogou-o dentro do carro, não estava com cabeça para aquilo. Apanhou a segunda garrafa de bebida e voltou a sentar-se na grama.

A loira acelerou mais o caro quando ouviu o bip de chamada encerrada.

"Que merda Brittany, você vai matar a gente antes de chegarmos no parque desse jeito." Quinn segurou mais firmemente no apoio de braço.

"Como eu fiz isso acontecer com ela, Q?"

Os olhos da garota brilhavam tentando conter as lágrimas. Sentiu o toque singelo da amiga em seu antebraço e a encarou brevemente antes de voltar a atenção para a estrada. A outra loira transmitia bondade e entendimento pelos olhos verdes.

"Você não fez nada acontecer, querida, os pais da S agirem como dois idiotas preconceituosos não é culpa sua." Estavam quase chegando ao parque onde Brittany sabia que encontrariam a morena."Na verdade, acho que você é a melhor coisa na vida da S em muito tempo. E irão superar isso juntas, só fique calma, ok?"

Brittany assentiu e encostou o carro de qualquer jeito no estacionamento quase vazio. A pouca iluminação vinha de alguns postes antigos e vandalizados mas conseguiram reconhecer o carro de Santana parado alguns metros à frente.

Seus impulsos responderam por ela, as pernas se movimentando mais depressa sem importar-se se Quinn a acompanhava ou não. Só precisava chegar até sua latina o mais rápido que pudesse.

A segunda garrafa já estava pela metade, mas a morena não se importava, estava sendo uma anestesia adequada para a situação. Ergueu o objeto para tomar um novo gole quando ele foi arrancado de suas mãos. No segundo seguinte se sentiu sufocada num abraço de urso. O perfume de Brittany junto ao álcool que havia ingerido embriagavam seus sentidos. Santana rodeou os braços na cintura da garota, seus movimentos eram lentos por causa do efeito da bebida, mas eram tão intensos quanto os da outra. A loira tinha a cabeça enterrada em seu pescoço, os lábios firmemente pressionados contra a pele castanha exposta ali.

"Fiquei com tanto medo que tivesse feito uma besteira... Pensei que ia te perder." Lágrimas caiam sem parar dos olhos azuis.

"Desculpa, Britt. Eu..."

"Shiii, não quero que você fale nada agora, ok? Só me deixa te abraçar." Brittany a apertou mais ainda em seus braços por longos segundos.

"Olha sei que estou sendo rude em interromper, mas temos que ir pra casa. Já está tarde pra três garotas ficarem aqui sozinhas." A voz de Quinn veio quebrar o silêncio. A morena não se importou, sabia que a loira estava preocupada com seu estado.

"Vamos para minha casa, pegamos o carro da S aqui amanhã, o segurança do estacionamento é amigo do meu pai, não vai ter problema." B convenceu Quinn rapidamente que ir pra sua casa seria melhor e não teria problema pois os pais estavam viajando. "Q você dirige, ok?" Brittany fez um pequeno aceno indicando que iria com Santana no banco de trás.

"Claro que sim, B, sem problemas."

Santana mal prestava atenção as palavras das duas, apenas queria dormir e apagar aquele dia de suas memórias. Não percebeu quando fizeram um caminho mais logo passando pela vizinhança de sua casa.

A morena parecia mais tranquila adormecida nos braços de Brittany.

"Como ela está?" Quinn ofereceu uma xícara de café para a amiga fazendo sinal para que se sentasse.

"Acabou de dormir, mas está perturbada, vou voltar pra lá logo, só preciso colocar pelo menos um pouco de café no estômago." Brittany tentou retribuir o pequeno sorriso da amiga. "Me sinto mal, parte da culpa por os pais dela agirem assim é minha..."

"B chega disso! Você não tem como decidir se alguém é ou não gay, não foi você que fez os pais dela ficarem sabendo e muito menos os fez agir daquele jeito." a voz de Quinn não passava de um suspiro cansado, fora extenuante levar a amiga até sua casa. Santana estava verdadeiramente dormindo em pé. "Não se culpe pelo que você não tem como controlar, querida. Apenas fique ao lado de Santana, ela tem toda aquela pose mas nós duas sabemos que vai precisar de você pra ser forte por ela agora."

Brittany assentiu. Tomando mais um gole de café. "Quase surtei quando os irmãos dela me ligaram... Nunca achei que Raphael e Izabella fossem tão próximos dela, os dois estavam em pedaços de tanta preocupação."

Quinn lançou um olhar frio para a caneca de café fazendo a outra loira imaginar o que se passava em sua mente.

"Engraçado como crianças são melhores que adultos o tempo todo." A loira colocou sua xícara na pia. "Temos que buscar as coisas dela amanhã, e o carro, eu sei que você quer que ela fique aqui, mas ela provavelmente vai querer arrumar um emprego e alugar um ap." Brittany concordou relutante. "Vou convencê-la a alugar um ap maior e dividirmos, assim posso cuidar dela e você pode ir lá sempre que quiser sem seus pais se preocuparem." A loira abriu um sorriso imaginando dividir o apartamento com Santana.

B esticou a mão por cima do balcão e apertou a da ex-cheerio. "Você é uma ótima amiga, Quinn. S não dirá isso mas vai ser muito mais fácil pra ela desse jeito." As duas riram ao imaginar Santana fingindo que não gostava da ideia de morar com a melhor amiga.

"Liguei pra Rachel, ela vai com você buscar o carro de S no parque amanhã." Brittany percebeu o corpo de Quinn enrijecer. "Não precisa ficar assim, Q, Rachel tem sido uma ótima amiga pra mim também com tudo isso que tava acontecendo, não consegui pensar em ninguém que eu confiasse mais além de você pra não sair por ai fazendo fofocas..." Britt começava a divagar.

"Tudo bem, B, eu só fiquei surpresa, a Berry é uma boa pessoa na verdade..." Quinn forçou um sorriso para a amiga.

"Tem certeza, Q? Você pareceu desconfortável." Fabray apenas assentiu sem responder. "Bom, eu vou manter Santana aqui enquanto vocês buscam o carro e as coisas dela. Seria muito doloroso se ela mesma tivesse que fazer isso... Rapha me garantiu que Izzy e ele já deixaram as coisas de Santana arrumadas pra vocês terem menos trabalho, e vão fazer os pais ficarem fora de casa o dia todo, assim não tem chance de esbarrar com eles por lá."

"Não se preocupe com isso, B, eu e Rachel podemos resolver isso, só cuide da S." Brittany achou estranho a loira chamar Rachel sem ser pelo sobre nome, porém preferiu não comentar. As duas trocaram um abraço singelo. "Agora volte praquela cama, sua latina precisa de você!" Quinn deu um tapa de brincadeira na bunda da amiga. E as duas riram.

"Não deixe San te ver fazendo isso, tema pela sua vida, Fabray." As risadas pararam quando ouviram o choro de Santana voltar.

"Ela deve estar tendo um pesadelo, vou ficar com ela." Brittany deixou sua xícara na pia e se virou pra a sala.

"Estarei na sala, se precisarem de mim pode me acordar." A amiga iria dormir ali, o outro dia seria feriado então não estavam tão preocupadas com o horário de aula.

"Obrigada, Q" A loira já caminhava novamente para o quarto. Se odiando por não ter ficado no quarto com Santana.

Santana acordou chorando. Os pesadelos insistiam em lembra-la a expressão de desgosto e as palavras ditas pelos pais. Não percebeu quando Brittany entrou no quarto, apenas notou a presença quando a loira a envolveu nos braços esguios.

"Shiii _baby, _tudo vai ficar bem. Eu to aqui com você agora." A loura trouxe-a para seu colo retirando carinhosamente os cabelos do rosto manchado de lágrimas.

"Britt não me deixe sozinha, por favor..." Santana não conseguia parar de chorar.

"San olha pra mim, se acalma e olha pra mim, por favor" Brittany insistia em repetir segurando com delicadeza o corpo da morena contra o seu. Santana finalmente ergueu os olhos encontrando os azuis. "Vou te ajudar a fazer a dor passar, San, mas você precisa me deixar fazer você ficar melhor. Eu não vou à lugar algum, meu lugar é do seu lado e é aqui que eu vou ficar,ok? Confie em mim."

Santana só assentiu rapidamente. As mãos de Brittany repousaram em sua nuca num gesto amoroso trazendo o rosto da morena para si. As unhas traçavam desenhos suaves na pele da morena causando arrepios agradáveis. Quando os lábios finalmente se tocaram um pouco de paz invadiu a alma da latina. Os lábios de Brittany eram gentis sobre os seus dividindo a carga de dor e trazendo um pouco de calor ao seu coração. Em nenhum momento a loira forçou um contato mais acentuado, e nem por isso o beijo deixou de ser íntimo. Os finos lábios rosados passearam pela face da garota fazendo o caminho das lágrimas e retornando aos lábios cheios que aguardavam ansiosos o novo contato. Santana rodeou a cintura da loira apertando gentilmente a pele ali e aprofundou o beijo. As línguas se encontraram saudosas, apreciando o sabor tão conhecido e que se fazia sempre tão inédito, os toques eram profundos e sensuais, fazem Santana suspirar com o carinho. Ambas tremeram de prazer com o contato tão íntimo procurando sentir o mais profundamente possível aquele sabor. Brittany guiou o fim do beijo tornando-o mais calmo e ainda mais carinhoso.

"Isso vai ser muito difícil, San, mas eu estou aqui com você, vamos passar por isso juntas." A loira olhava no fundo dos olhos escuros transmitindo toda a paixão que sentia pela latina. "Mas agora quero que a gente durma, tudo bem?"

Santana assentiu e se aconchegou docemente nos braços de B. "Você pode cantar pra eu dormir, Britt? Fico mais calma ouvindo sua voz."

Brittany não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ouvir aquilo. "E o que você quer que eu cante, San?"

"O que você tá sentindo agora?" Santana se aconchegou ao corpo da loira ainda mais após fazer a pergunta.

Brittany apoio a bochecha nos cabelos da morena, apreciando o perfume cítrico. Queria que Santana soubesse que ela sempre estaria ao seu lado, não importava o que ocorresse. Começou a música com a voz baixa num tom descontraído e doce que pareceu tirar todo o peso no coração da latina.

I don't wanna go another day

So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind

Seems like everybody is breaking up

and throwing their love away

But I know I got a good thing right here

That's why I say (Hey)

Santana levantou o rosto com um sorriso doce que fez o coração da garota disparar, lutou pra manter a voz firme ao cantar o próximo verso.

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever

Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you

You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you

Era exatamente tudo aquilo que ela queria que a latina soubesse. Tinha sido horrível ficar tanto tempo longe de Santana que ela nunca mais permitiria que isso voltasse a acontecer.

I don't wanna go another day

So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind

See the way we ride, in our private lives

Ain't nobody gettin' in between

I want you to know that, your the only one for me

Nunca nada ficaria entre o amor delas. Precisava faze-la entender que não era a única que lutaria e abriria mão do que quer que fosse pra que continuassem juntas.

And now, ain't nothing else I can need

And now, I'm singing... 'cause your so, so into me

I got you, we'll be making love endlessly

I'm with you, baby you're with me

Brittany foi obrigada a pular um verso pois sua voz já estava embargada e não queria estragar a canção.

So don't cha worry about

people hanging around

they ain't bring us down

I know you, and you know me

and that's, that's why I say

Não podia mais controlar as lágrimas no próprio rosto. Santana limpava pacientemente cada uma delas sem se preocupar com as próprias.

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever

Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you

You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you

Encerrou a música recebendo um enorme sorriso da morena. Nenhuma das duas conseguia decidir o que falar. Então simplesmente juntaram os lábios,intensificando o abraço e os carinhos que distribuíam pelos corpos uma da outra. Imediatamente a língua de Santana passou por seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem e causando um arrepio por todo o corpo da loira. Brittany permitiu prontamente o contato. O sabor da boca latina era viciante tão doce, os lábios sempre tão gentis e urgentes sobre os seus. As lágrimas de ambas já não existiam mais, superadas pelos suspiros que os beijos provocavam. Da mesma forma que teve inicio o beijo chegou ao fim, as duas queriam mais, seus corpos pediam por isso, mas não era o momento certo.

Santana abriu os olhos e Brittany se maravilhou novamente com o quão perfeito era aquele brilho. Sentia como se encarasse um par de pérolas negras acima de si.

"Tem um milhão de coisas que eu quero te falar, mas não é a hora... Então só fica aqui comigo, ok?"

"Sempre, anjo."

A garota sorriu com o apelido carinhoso que Santana acabara de proferir. Demorou algum tempo para que adormecessem, mas a latina não acordou chorando nenhuma outra vez. Sempre que o sono se tornava mais agitado a loira a abraçava gentilmente sussurrando palavras carinhosas até que se acalmasse.

N/A É isso pessoas, tive um pouco de tempo de sobra e imediatamente vim escrever. Historias Brittana são viciantes demais pra ficar enrolando né? Kkk =P A música do capítulo é Stick with you das Pussy cat dolls. Espero que tenham gostado da leitura. Aguardo os comentários/sugestões/críticas/etc. Até o próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo três.

N/A Mais um capítulo recém escrito, como sempre, falo com vocês lá no fim, boa leitura ^^'

Quinn acordou com seu celular vibrando na mesa de centro dos Pierce. Ainda estava cansada e sonolenta pela noite anterior, mas não queria que suas amigas acordassem, as coisas já estavam difíceis o suficiente pras duas. Deu um suspiro e atendeu o celular antes que vibrasse pela terceira vez.

"Hey, Quinn... Sou eu, quer dizer, é Rachel, desculpe te acordar, mas estou aqui na porta da casa de B, e não queria tocar a campainha porque imaginei que Santana deve estar dormindo e que a noite deve ter sido difícil, então..." A voz da judia preenchia o aparelho e Quinn agradeceu mentalmente pela pequena falar tanto e tão rápido que não tinha como perceber sua reação.

"Não tem problema, Rac... Berry, está tudo bem, elas não acordaram." _Droga voc__ê precisa ser mais __óbvia, Fabray?_

A voz da garota era surpresa claramente havia percebido que Quinn quase a chamara pelo primeiro nome."Ah que bom, então eu não atrapalhei... Quer dizer, desculpa eu te acordei não é? Imaginei que estaria acordada e B disse que dormiria aqui também."

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu já ia levantar." Quinn sorriu, era encantador o jeito como a pequena estava preocupada e falava ainda mais rápido que o normal.

"Quinn? Você ainda tá ai?"

"Desculpe, Rachel, eu me distraí ligando a cafeteira. O que você disse?" Se xingou mentalmente por ter chamado-a pelo primeiro nome e criar uma desculpa tão esfarrapada.

"Sem problemas, eu só perguntei se você podia abrir a porta pra mim, a previsão de hoje é de chuva e não tá exatamente muito confortável aqui fora..."

Idiota! Como esqueceu que a garota estava na varanda esperando pra entrar? "Ah certo, desculpe, já estou indo abrir..." Quinn desligou o celular e tentou arrumar um pouco o cabelo curto desgrenhado enquanto andava apressada até a porta. Que merda, Fabray, é só Rachel pare de agir como uma idiota!

A loira respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta tentando dar apenas um sorriso educado e não um 'sorriso_-vervoc__êt__áfazendomeucora__çãopalpitar'_ que era o que estava fazendo sem conseguir se controlar.

"Hey, bom dia Quinn" A pequena deu um passo à frente e a envolveu num abraço animado. "Desculpe não ter vindo te ajudar a cuidar das meninas ontem, estava muito tarde e meus pais implicaram..." A pequena já havia se afastado e remexia as mãos desconfortável.

"Não fique assim, a situação ficou totalmente sob controle." Quinn não percebeu quando tinha pego a mão de Rachel e apertado carinhosamente mas se afastou de imediato, corando até a raiz dos fios loiros. "Então, você toma café? Preciso colocar algo no estômago antes de irmos..."

"Sim, na verdade eu trouxe dois cappuccinos." Rachel parecia envergonhada e evitava os olhos de Quinn. "Imaginei que podíamos tomar no caminho assim não incomodamos as meninas... E eu sabia que você toma o cappuccino com caramelo e canela por causa da vez que ensaiamos no centro e todos do coral resolveram passar a tarde na cafeteira..."

Quinn não conseguiu evitar o sorriso em seu rosto ou o seu coração acelerando. Era um pensamento bobo mas ela duvidava que Rachel reparasse nas escolhas de bebida de todos do coral. Será que havia uma mínima chance pra ela?

"Hey, tudo bem, na verdade é uma ótima ideia." O estômago da loira se encheu de borboletas quando tomou coragem de tocar o ombro da judia fazendo-a encara-la. Sua mão teve um breve contato com a pele que o casaco de lã não cobria provocando um leve arrepio em seu corpo. "Só vou levar um minuto pra me trocar e nós saímos, okay?" pigarreou tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

"Tudo bem." A resposta curta e o sorriso de 1000 watts que a morena lhe deu fizeram com que precisasse relembrar o caminho até o banheiro dos Pierce. Deuses ela precisava aprender como agir na presença da pequena.

"Pronta?" Quinn saiu do banheiro com o casaco ainda em mãos, não demorara muito mas também queria garantir que estivesse bonita. Imediatamente perdeu o sorriso quando percebeu que a judia estava ao telefone.

"_Tudo bem, Finn._

_N__ão, eu sei que __é minha culpa dessa vez. Mas __é realmente importante._

_Okayyy, nos vemos segunda ent__ão. Beijo."_

A judia se virou com uma expressão que Quinn não soube identificar. "Desculpe, Quinn nós podemos ir... Namorados..."

"Ah entendo." Não ela não queria entender, na verdade queria que a pequena também não tivesse que entender. Pegou o cappuccino e se dirigiu para a porta sem se preocupar se estava ou não sendo óbvia.

Rachel a alcançou na calçada. Puxando seu braço para fazê-la virar. "Não precisa ser grossa toda vez que eu mencionar Finn, haja como uma adulta Quinn, por Deus vocês terminaram há séculos." A voz de Rachel tinha muito mais um tom triste que de raiva.

"Não tenho ciúmes de Finn, Berry." Ela ergueu a sobrancelha desafiando a morena a descordar. Sabia que não tinha o direito de fazer Rachel se sentir mal, mas era involuntário. Desviou os olhos quando viu a mágoa nos olhos castanhos. "Esquece isso, vamos chamar um táxi e..."

"Não precisamos chamar um táxi." Rachel passou a frente caminhando e entrando num carro antigo.

"Hey, loira, bom dia." Puck tinha o sorriso sexy de sempre.

Quinn imediatamente encarou a judia que já estava no banco de trás. "O que?! Você realmente queria que um táxi fosse nos levar ao parque pra pegar o carro de Santana? Já parou pra pensar que vivemos em Lima, uma cidade em que todos sabem da vida de todos? Chamei a única pessoa que ajudaria sem fazer perguntas..." O tom de Rachel ainda mostrava que ficara triste com a atitude de Quinn.

"Certo vocês duas, eu concordei em não perguntar, mas agora não é um momento pra ter duas gatas brigando no meu carro. Então relaxem ok?" Puck cortou a resposta de Quinn.

A loira se sentou no banco do carona e somente falou novamente quando chegaram ao parque, murmurando um pequeno 'obrigada' de má vontade e andando até o carro de Santana. "Pega leve com ela Rach, Quinn está num dia complicado..." A resposta da morena não veio pois seu telefone tocara novamente e ela deu um sorriso de desculpas ao moreno se afastando para atender. Ouvir Puck chamando Rachel por um apelido carinhoso fez o estômago da loira revirar mais uma vez de ciúmes.

"Você vem ou não, Berry?" Sentiu o gelo na própria voz, se arrependendo em seguida quando a pequena a olhou sem sorrir. _Quinn Fabray, voc__ê definitivamente __é uma idiota._

Passou na portaria e pegou as chaves do carro com o segurança que felizmente Rachel distraiu com um diálogo longo e cansativo sobre o movimento nos fins de semana. Pelo menos ele não perguntaria sobre o que tinha acontecido. O carro de Santana estava exatamente onde havia deixado e em perfeito estado. Deu a partida no motor enquanto Rachel procurava algo bom no rádio.

"Foi muito ruim, Q?"

"O que foi muito ruim, Rachel?" A loira perguntou sem entender, o som de seu apelido saindo dos lábios de Rachel a fez desviar a atenção da estrada por um pequeno segundo para encarar os olhos castanhos.

"Uhn desculpa. Eu... Nós... não temos intimidade pra eu usar apelidos e..." A insegurança da morena a fez sorrir.

"Não precisa se desculpar, você pode me chamar do que quiser." Quinn arriscou o tom de flert adorando ver Rachel corar confusa. "Sinto muito ter agido como uma tonta lá na casa da B, eu não queria ter sido grossa... E não tenho ciúmes de Finn, prometo." O clima no carro ficou mais leve fazendo ambas relaxarem. "Mas não foi isso que você perguntou..."

Rachel respondeu rápido parecendo fugir de alguma outra coisa que ia falar."Eu me referia à Santana. Você sabe, a ponto dela sair de casa, como ela ficou?"

Quinn se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Sabia que Rachel era amiga de Brittany e por isso estava ajudando. Mas Santana sempre era grossa com a garota, não havia porque ela se preocupar com os sentimentos da latina. E mesmo assim, lá estava ela, verdadeiramente preocupada e querendo ajudar.

"Não consegui conversar com ela ontem, Rach." A Loira arriscou usar o apelido e não conseguiu evitar uma explosão interna de felicidade quando viu um sorriso discreto nos lábios de Rachel. "O que sei é que os pais queriam manda-la pra outra cidade num colégio interno pra 'curar' o problema." Quinn não conseguiu evitar que o nojo da atitude dos adultos saísse em sua voz.

"Que ridículo! Como se amar outra pessoa do mesmo sexo fosse errado."

"Exatamente." Quinn sorriu vendo que a morena concordava com ela. " Santana disse que era emancipada e que não iria, então mandaram ela embora. Foi o que conseguimos saber pelos irmãos dela, S não estava em estado pra conversar ontem."

Rachel assentiu mostrando que tinha entendido. O celular da judia tocou novamente e Quinn ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa ao vê-la trincar os dentes pra o identificador de chamadas antes de atender. A loira abriu o vidro de seu lado e procurou desviar um pouco a atenção da conversa de Rachel ao telefone. O que realmente era difícil quando a morena não parava de subir o tom de voz impaciente.

"Eu já disse que não vou deixar o que estou fazendo pra ir com vocês à praia esse fim de semana, Finn.

Não eu não estou sendo grossa ou egocêntrica. Você só precisa entender que não será minha prioridade 24h.

Sim, Finn eu te amo, o que isso tem a ver?

Tudo bem, ótimo se você quer pensar assim então fique à vontade."

O clima no interior do carro ficou tenso quando Rachel finalmente desligou o telefone com raiva. "Quarta vez que ele age como um idiota no mesmo dia..." A morena parecia estar mais perdida nos próprios pensamentos que qualquer outra coisa, então Quinn resolveu não responder.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto o carro percorreu mais alguns pouco quilômetros e finalmente encostou na garagem dos Lopez.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso, certo?" Quinn assentiu para a pergunta da judia.

A casa estava aberta como os irmãos de Santana haviam prometido, tudo parecia do mesmo jeito de quando Quinn visitava a amiga, exceto que a casa estava vazia e quieta.

Mesmo sabendo que estava fazendo um favor para a amiga a loira se sentiu mal, recolher os pertences de Santana sem sua presença era quase uma invasão de privacidade. Por incrível que fosse a presença de Rachel a acalmou, a garota a ajudou a reunir todos os objetos, livros e outras coisas em duas caixas que foram colocadas no porta malas do carro. Os irmãos da latina deixaram duas malas quase prontas com todas as roupas da irmã mais velha sobre a cama. Quinn fechava as malas quando ouviu Rachel fungar atrás de si, virou imediatamente.

"Algum problema, Rach?" Tocou levemente o ombro da morena e o mesmo arrepio de mais cedo voltou a percorrer seu corpo.

"Nada demais, só estou um pouco sensível, e isso me fez ficar um pouco mais..." A garota apontava para um desenho de Izzy acompanhado por duas cartas que estavam no criado mudo. Colocaram as cartas numa das malas e depois Quinn sentou na antiga cama da melhor amiga para apreciar o desenho. Duas meninas de palito estavam de mãos dadas com um garoto alto de boné, todos sorriam, o menino tinha o que parecia ser um skate nos pés e as meninas tinham cabelos igualmente longos e escuros. Quinn sentiu os olhos marejarem, embaixo do desenho havia um conjunto de letras bastão pequenas "R S2 I S2 S pra sempre". A lágrima escorreu por seu rosto sem que a loira se importasse, não era um choro de desespero, mas as coisas estavam tão difíceis ultimamente que ver aquele simples gesto de carinho vindo de uma criança havia destruído a armadura de aparências da cheerio.

Rachel se abaixou em sua frente fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura, se alguém visse a cena diria que a loira era uma garotinha de quem a morena estava tomando conta pelo cuidado com que limpou as lágrimas. "Sabe, você deveria sair dessa armadura mais vezes, Q. Todos deveriam ver o quanto você é doce e nada Bitch por dentro." Rachel tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto fazendo a loira sorrir junto com ela. "O-obrigada e-eu só" Quinn percebeu que estava corada e confusa com o elogio e não sabia o que dizer.

"Não precisa dizer nada, Q." Rachel a interrompeu passando o polegar lentamente por sua bochecha direita, o gesto era carinhoso e Q podia jurar que a morena também estava mais interessada no carinho do que em limpar a lágrima. "Agora vamos sair daqui e passar na sua casa o mais rápido possível, as meninas já devem estar acordando e não podemos perder nem mais um minuto."

"Passar na minha casa?" A mente da loira já disparava por todos os sentidos possíveis naquela frase e não conseguiu conter a confusão em sua voz.

"Sim, vou mostrar meu jeito Lima High de melhorar o humor das pessoas, vou levar você e as meninas pra passarem o fim de semana no chalé dos Berry." A morena tinha um tom autoritário que fez a cheerio rir.

"Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia, Berry..." A morena a cortou erguendo a sobrancelha numa imitação que fez a loira rir.

"Em primeiro lugar, Q, nós somos amigas então você está proibida de me chamar pelo sobrenome," Quinn corou com a fala de Rachel "em segundo, prometi pra B que faria o possível pra Santana não ficar parecendo um panda triste e isso inclui fazê-la se divertir ao invés de pensar nas merdas que está passando" ambas riram lembrando dos apelidos que Brittany criava. "E por último todas estamos com problemas, S com os pais, B com a tristeza dela, você tá sendo forçada a cuidar de si mesma sozinha quando deveria ser uma simples adolescente e eu acabei de dar um tempo com meu namorado ( o coração da loira pulou uma batida em esperança) e estou insegura sobre mil coisas na minha vida. Nós merecemos um fim de semana de garotas nos divertindo."

"Pronto? Acabou o discurso?" A brincadeira lhe rendeu um olhar feio da pequena. "Eu só ia dizer que vai ser difícil convencer Santana."

"Ah não se preocupe com isso, são três contra uma e se Brittany quiser Santana irá. " As duas saíram em um clima mais leve da casa dos Lopez enquanto Rachel ligava para comunicar seus planos às duas amigas. Brittany ficou de convencer Santana que estava no banho. As garotas subiram para o apartamento da loira com os pertences de Santana. Demoraram pouco menos de uma hora pra deixar tudo razoavelmente em ordem. Quinn ria com a análise que a morena fazia de seu guarda roupa e das roupas de Santana.

"Q enquanto você faz sua mala eu vou passar na minha casa e fazer a minha ok? Preciso pegar as chaves do chalé e vou preparar algo pra comermos antes de ir,pode ser?" Rachel deu um beijo na bochecha da loira um pouco mais demorado que o normal e saiu sem aguardar resposta. Quinn teve que correr até o elevador pra lembrar a pequena de levar uma muda de roupas para Santana.

A Cheerio demorou alguns segundos para voltar a si depois que o elevador fechou, levando a judia embora, precisava começar a organizar as malas. Sabia o tipo de roupa que devia levar pra Santana de olhos fechados então não teve problemas em preparar as mochilas e ainda teve tempo pra tomar um banho e relaxar antes de pegar o carro pra ir à casa de Brittany.

N/A Capítulo curtinho, mas finalmente com cenas só do meu segundo casal favorito, espero que tenham gostado.

**SeteEntediados** fico feliz que gostou da história, ainda mais por você não ser fã do casal principal, isso significa que to escrevendo bem *-* sobre o novo cap o que achou?

Vamos lá pessoas, é minha primeira fic, como está?

Xoxo,

Lil


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Brittany acordou com os cabelos de Santana fazendo cócegas em seu nariz, sorriu sem abrir os olhos e apenas ficou ali abraçando a morena que ainda dormia, prestava atenção ao som distante de Q e Rach conversando no andar de baixo e riu, as duas garotas eram ainda mais lentas que ela e a latina. Com esse pensamento abriu os olhos, seu peito cheio de alegria com a visão tão perfeita de Santana adormecida ressoando baixinho, com a respiração tão calma ali em seus braços. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes sonhara com aquilo. Sabia que a morena estava sofrendo, mas seria perfeito não terem que esconder seus sentimentos mais, e ainda tinha esperanças dos pais de San se desculparem e as coisas se tornariam perfeitas assim.

Conhecia Santana bem o suficiente pra saber que naquele momento a morena precisava desviar os pensamentos de tantas coisas ruins pra não ficar deprimida. Um sorriso perverso surgiu nos lábios da loira, tinha certeza de como iria desviar as preocupações de S. Girou o corpo levemente para ficar numa posição mais confortável e aproximou a boca da pele morena.

Santana suspirou em meio ao sonho quando sentiu o primeiro beijo em seu rosto. Não era incomum Britt aparecer assim em seus sonhos, mas a sensação estava extremamente realista. Mais alguns beijos fizeram a trilha entre seu queixo e o pescoço fazendo a morena deixar um leve gemido escapar e finalmente tomar consciência de que estava acordada. Os olhos de Brittany brilharam com aquela reação, a morena era ainda mais sexy quando estava de guarda baixa.

"Minha nossa, como você é dorminhoca, _babe" _Os lábios de Brittany encostavam provocativamente no ouvido de Santana enquanto sussurrava para acorda-la. Suspirou docemente beijando e fazendo um caminho com a língua do pescoço para o lóbulo da orelha da latina, mordendo e sugando levemente em seguida. Santana deixava gemidos escaparem baixinho e mantinha os olhos apertados. A visão da morena assim tão entregue fez o calor no corpo da loira aumentar, ficando quase incômodo entre suas pernas. Brittany não esperou mais, tomando o lábios de Santana para si, não precisou pedir passagem, a boca da morena estava entreaberta já aguardando a aproximação. Provou brevemente o contato entre as línguas e seguiu pela boca da morena apreciando cada novo toque. As mãos de Santana dançavam delicadamente por suas costas lhe provocando arrepios, enquanto os lábios se pressionavam gentilmente aprofundando gradativamente o beijo. Apertou brevemente a cintura fina da latina fazendo-a arcar o corpo ainda mais contra o seu. Os lábios de Santana continuavam os movimentos viciantes sob os seus, se encaixando perfeitamente. Não conseguiu conter um gemido do fundo de sua garganta quando a morena sugou demoradamente sua língua, intensificando os movimentos em suas costas e nunca. Distribuía pequenas mordidas no lábio inferior puxando-o para si e sugando lentamente antes de encerrar o beijo com um selinho.

Santana finalmente abriu os olhos e encontrou Brittany a olhando encantada, com a proximidade podia ver pequenos riscos castanhos nos orbes que normalmente tinham um azul límpido o que indicava o nível de excitação da loira.

"O que eu preciso fazer pra acordar todo dia assim, Britt-Britt?" Brittany riu com a cara de filhotinho pidão da morena, misturado ao desejo em seus olhos.

"Você não tem (kiss) que fazer nada, San,(kiss) vou te acordar assim (kiss) todos os dias que eu puder...(kiss)" Brittany intercalou a respostas com pequenos beijos nos lábios inchados da morena, transformando um contato ínfimo em algo sexy e adorável ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas agora eu acho que estamos falando demais, certo?" Um sorriso sapeca brotou em seus lábios fazendo Santana rir e puxa-la para uma nova rodada de beijos. A morena fez seus corpos rolarem na cama ficando por cima, era sua vez de provocar a loira.

"Droga, Britt, _como esto es bueno."_ A boca de Santana percorria todo o espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro alvos, apreciando o tremor que provocara na loira ao deixar aflorar seu sotaque hispânico. Brittany arranhava lentamente sua nuca a incentivando a continuar. As mãos da morena não paravam um segundo, subindo e descendo por debaixo da camiseta da loira acariciando o abdômen bem feito e o vale entre os seios. Parou os beijos pra apreciar Brittany arqueando o corpo contra o dela à procura de mais contato.

"Não faz assim, _babe,_ você sabe que eu quero." A voz da loira ficara irresistivelmente rouca pela excitação, Santana apenas sorriu provocativa enquanto afastava ainda mais as mãos do corpo claro. Brittany grunhiu frustrada aumentando o desejo de Santana e surpreendendo a morena ao puxar seu corpo para baixo para sussurrar sedutora em seu ouvido. "Tudo bem, _babe, _se é o que quer, mas isso é um jogo pra duas." A loira fez seus corpos girarem novamente e parou com as coxas ao redor dos quadris da latina sentando-se em seu colo. Tomara a boca da morena para si de um jeito urgente e possessivo ditando um ritmo intenso com a língua, a morena a acompanhava habilmente com as unhas fazendo desenhos incoerentes na pele de sua cintura. Afastou-se dos lábios inchados de Santana por alguns segundos para suas mãos rapidamente se livrarem das roupas que a morena vestia...

O celular de Brittany tocou alto chamando a atenção de ambas. A loira olhou indecisa para a morena em sua cama, era nítido que odiou ser interrompida.

"É só ignorar e não atender, anjo." Santana havia puxado o rosto da garota para si e iniciara um novo beijo ainda mais quente que os anteriores.

O celular voltou a tocar insistente. "Volto num segundo, San."

"Mas que inferno!" A morena xingou irritada quando Brittany se afastou resignada para atender o aparelho. A loira enviou-lhe um beijo soprado enquanto desbloqueava o telefone fazendo a morena ficar menos irritada e se atirar de volta aos travesseiros.

"Bom dia, Rach.

(Santana fez uma nota mental pra matar a anã de jardim por estragar seu momento com Britt.)

Não, tudo bem, nós já estávamos acordadas.

Yep, ela está bem, eu acho que seria uma ótima ideia, mas tenho que confirmar.

(A loira soltou uma gargalhada gostosa com algo que Berry disse).

Tudo bem, vou dizer isso pra ela também.

Beijo." A loira desligou o aparelho e o atirou novamente na cadeira, recolhendo algumas outras coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

"Britt-Brit seu um segundo passou, venha já pra essa cama me dar atenção. " Os braços de Santana a envolveram pela cintura levando-as para a cama. A loira deu outra bela risada com o tom exigente da morena ao prender seu corpo sob o dela na cama.

"Então agora você me quer aqui? Poucos minutos atrás eu tava toda carinhosa, querendo algo também e você foi má comigo, _babe." _Brittany desviou das tentativas de beijo da morena.

"Não faz assim, Britt, você sabe que eu não fiz por mal. É só que é taaaaao perfeito te ver daquela forma." Santana fazia bico acariciando o rosto da loira distraidamente.

"Poxa San, pode até ser bom, mas você precisava mesmo ficar só me _vendo_ daquele jeito?" Brittany levantou as sobrancelhas insinuante. Um sussurro mais íntimo fez a pele de Santana arrepiar."Eu só queria que você não tivesse parado."

Santana abriu um enorme sorriso e imediatamente suas mãos estavam sob a blusa da loira. Marcava a pele do pescoço alvo com beijos ardentes que faziam Brittany suspirar. Desceu com a língua até o ombro da loira, onde mordeu carinhosamente. Perderam a noção de tempo, s´o que importavam eram os carinhos que gradualmente se tornaram mais intensos.

"Orgh _baaabe... T__ão bom". _

As roupas de ambas estavam no chão, apenas as lingeries separando o contato total entre as peles. Brittany desfez o fecho do sutiã rendado da latina e a virou pra baixo de si. A loira provava a pele da amada com fervor, tecendo um caminho tortuoso de beijos pelo ventre e coxas. Santana arfava, as batidas do coração descompassadas e o suor já brilhava no corpo moreno.

"Britt-Britt, por favor."

A loira desceu o mais devagar possível a calcinha de Santana, provocando a ambas com a ação. Brittany não conseguiria resistir muito tempo, mas parou por um segundo pra apreciar o corpo nu de Santana sob si. Era a visão mais perfeita que já vira na vida, sua garota parada ali tremendo sob seus toques, pedindo por ela...

A campainha tocou assustando as duas garotas.

"_Dios!_ Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto."

"Merda!" Brittany levantou irritada e por mais que Santana estivesse frustrada se permitiu um sorriso ao ver que a loira estava tão incomodada quanto ela por terem sido interrompidas.

Brittany selou seus lábios nos de Santana brevemente e amarrou um roube antes de descer pra atender a porta. Santana precisou ficar mais uns segundos na cama pra dispersar a tensão, não era fácil resistir ao que seu corpo quase havia tido minutos atrás, se pudesse estrangularia o idiota que tinha interrompido, mas isso provavelmente chatearia B.

A morena soltou um pesado suspiro e se dirigiu ao banheiro, precisava urgentemente de um banho frio. Pegou uma das toalhas no armário da nam... Amiga, ela e Britt ainda não haviam conversado, então não tinha como saber o que elas eram agora. _Mas que droga, Lopez! Voc__ê j__á foi expulsa de casa e ao inv__és de diminuir os problemas em sua vida decide ir pra cama com B antes de conversarem? Que merda!_

A morena trincou os dentes com raiva de si mesma antes de girar o registro do chuveiro e permitir que a água gelada diminuísse seu stress. Iria conversar com sua loira, e faria isso antes de irem pra cama.

Brittany abriu a porta pronta para dispensar quem quer que fosse e subir o mais rápido possível para sua morena. Porém assim que viu a pequena judia em sua varanda deu um tapa na própria testa.

"Merda! Me desculpe, Rachel, eu esqueci totalmente do que combinamos. Santana estava parecendo um panda triste ontem a noite e quando acordou eu simplesmente..."

"Okay, okay B, eu definitivamente não quero saber o que você fez pra Santana deixar de parecer um panda triste." A baixinha sorriu, como alguém chamava outras pessoas de panda triste? A loira deu um sorriso sem entender muito bem o motivo da risada de Berry.

"Pensei que você tinha ido junto com Q." Brittany procurou a outra loira e o carro de Santana, sem encontrar nenhum dos dois.

"Na verdade eu vim antes, Quinn foi pro apartamento fazer a mala dela e de Santana e organizar um pouco a bagunça. E eu fui pegar minhas coisas, as chaves do chalé, e trouxe uma muda de roupa limpa pra Santana. Ah e aproveitei também pra passar no mercado e comprar algumas coisas pro almoço." A morena começou a falar sem parar, se mostrando extremamente desconfortável com a menção de Quinn.

"Okay, Rach não tem nenhum problema, mas você precisa parar de fazer discursos toda vez que eu faço uma pergunta." Brittany riu ao ver a pequena corar. " Vamos entre, vou levar isso aqui pra San e tentar convencê-la sobre a viagem. Tem Count Chocula no armário se você quiser" A loira falava como se estivesse contando um segredo precioso para a pequena.

"Okay B." Brittany não entendeu o riso da pequena, mas preferiu ir logo falar com Santana.

Abriu a porta do quarto ainda pensando em como convenceria a morena a ir viajar com elas, quando foi arrancada do pensamento por uma visão de Santana enrolada somente numa toalha de banho mexendo em seu guarda-roupa. Brittany imediatamente sentiu um desconforto em seu ventre. Sim, já tinha visto Santana nua e seminua antes, mas havia algo de anormalmente sexy na visão da morena enrolada em uma de SUAS toalhas, com o cabelo ainda molhado, não conseguiu evitar acompanhar o caminho das gotas d'água, passando pela nuca, ombros, uma pequena parte das costas e finalmente sumindo na toalha. Não conseguiu sair do transe nem quando a morena se virou notando sua presença. O contraste entre a maravilhosa cor da pele da latina com a toalha branca tornava seu corpo ainda mais desejável. Os ombros nus pareciam desenhados, algumas poucas gotas de água ainda eram visíveis em seu pescoço. A toalha apertada em seu corpo marcava provocante o colo, dando um destaque aos seios, as coxas...

"Britt-Britt?" A loira finalmente saíra do transe e enrubesceu percebendo que a morena já a estava chamando há algum tempo e percebera a analise que Brittany fez de seu corpo.

"Des-scul-lpa San, o-o que-e você disse?"

Santana caminhou com um sorriso vitorioso até a loira, a avaliação que Brittany fizera de seu corpo, parecendo devora-la com os olhos e o azul escuro que os orbes haviam tomado em desejo simplesmente eram adoráveis. Segurou o rosto da loira com delicadeza fazendo-a encara-la nos olhos.

"Eu disse que você podia parar de só olhar se quisesse." Respondeu com uma voz sedutora, com os lábios quase em contato com os da garota.

Brittany precisou de todas as forças pra não arrancar a toalha da morena, beija-la e fazê-la sua ali mesmo. Segurou a mão de Santana em seu rosto, refletindo o olhar apaixonado dos orbes negros, não queria que a morena se magoasse.

"Você não tem noção da força que eu to fazendo pra não te jogar naquela cama, San." Foi a vez da morena corar com a sinceridade da loira. "Mas eu realmente não posso, Rachel está na cozinha esperando por nós, Q também vai chegar logo e eu ainda nem comecei a fazer minha mala." Uma mistura de sentimentos invadiu a morena. Raiva por serem interrompidas de novo e por querer levar Brittany pra cama antes de conversarem (de novo), felicidade por ver que a loira a queria muito, e confusão.

"Malas, Britt-Britt?" Pressionou a mão mais carinhosamente ainda no rosto alvo da garota a incentivando a falar.

"É bem, isso é se você quiser..." Brittany começou a falar rápido sob o olhar curioso de Santana. " Rachel chamou nós duas e Q pra passar o restante do feriado no chalé dos Berry. Como os pais dela estão viajando e os meus também não vai ter stress nenhum, podemos ficar à vontade. Além disso não precisamos nos preocupar com ninguém querendo saber sobre boatos ou aparecendo aqui de surpresa... E ela disse que tem um haras perto então podíamos passar um dia lá vendo os cavalos, e quem sabe até achamos um unicórnio perdido" O olhar sonhador da garota fez a latina sorrir. "Mas só se você quiser, se não podemos ficar aqui mesmo e vai ser legal também..."

"Calma, B." Santana puxou a loira pela mão e sentaram-se juntas na cama. "Eu terei que aguentar a miniatura de gente e as perguntas de Q..."

Brittany revirou os olhos e Santana riu.

"Mas parece divertido, só tenho que pegar minhas roupas"

A latina parou a frase na metade ficando desconfortável, tinha esquecido que precisaria voltar em casa e pegar suas roupas. Não tinha pra onde ir, pensara em perguntar se Q dividiria um aluguel com ela, daí poderiam procurar um ap maior...

Foi a vez de Brittany segurar seu rosto, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

"Eu já cuidei disso, _babe_. Q e Rach levaram suas coisas pro ap da Quinn, e elas já fizeram uma mala pra você levar. Seus irmãos fizeram seus pais ficarem fora pra podermos organizar isso sem mais drama. E acho que Quinn vai te chamar pra dividirem um ap maior."

Brittany não conseguiu falar mais, os olhos de Santana estavam vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas, a morena se jogou em seus braços a apertando forte e chorando. Tirou as roupas que trouxera para Santana de seu colo e aproximou-se mais sussurrando baixinho até que a morena se acalmasse.

"Shii, tudo está bem, San, eu to aqui." Passava os dedos pelos fios escuros do cabelo da morena tentando fazê-la relaxar.

Santana se afastou um pouco do abraço pra poder encarar Brittany com os olhos ainda chorosos.

"Por-r iiisso que tooo choran-rando."

"O que, você não quer que eu fique aqui?" O coração da loira apertou.

Santana secou os olhos impaciente, procurando manter a voz firme.

"Não, Britt-Britt, o que eu mais quero é que você fique aqui, é só que você é incrível, eu não conseguiria voltar lá..."

Brittany voltou a apertar os braços ao redor da morena.

"Tudo bem _babe_, eu já entendi, não precisa mais falar." As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Brittany colocou um beijo carinhoso na testa da morena, finalmente se levantando.

"Nãoooo, nem pense em sair daqui." Santana a puxou de volta, fazendo-a cair em seu colo com um bico enorme e uma cara de criança possessiva.

Brittany riu. "San, se você quiser ir, eu preciso arrumar as malas, acho que Q já chegou e deve estar nos esperando." Santana concordou de má vontade retirando os braços da cintura de Brittany. " Além disso, você precisa se vestir, você tá de toalha na minha frente e por mais que eu saiba o quanto seria uma vadia me aproveitando da sua fragilidade agora... Eu não sou de ferro." A loira concluiu enrubescendo.

Santana soltou uma gargalhada que fez a loira rir também. "Você pode se aproveitar de mim quando quiser Britt-Britt." A morena deu um pequeno beijo na nuca da garota, causando um leve calor ali. "Mas tem razão, se queremos ir tenho que me trocar."

A morena voltou para o banheiro com as roupas que Brittany trouxera, já que trocar-se ali na frente da loira não seria uma boa ideia... Ou talvez até seria, mas com certeza ela não terminaria de se trocar. Saiu poucos minutos depois trocada e com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Felizmente Quinn a conhecia bem e mandara uma boa escolha de jeans skinning, botas cavalaria, e uma blusa de mangas longas com um decote que deixava seus ombros aparecerem.

Brittany terminava de fechar uma pequena mala quando a morena saiu do banheiro. Era incrível como Santana era linda, mesmo vestida com roupas normais. Trocaram um pequeno beijo.

"Pronta?"

"Pronta." Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao responder.

"Você tá fazendo isso errado, Q" A pequena ria das tentativas frustradas de Quinn para mexer o macarrão. "Aqui, deixa que eu faço isso."

Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida. "Eu sei cozinhar, Rachel, só que essa sua ideia de colocar o queijo derretido antes da hora complicou tudo."

"Eu não to colocando o queijo antes da hora." A garota tinha as duas mãos na cintura e uma expressão de ultraje que fez a loira rir.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Brittany vinha puxando Santana pela mão com um olhar curiosa para as duas garotas.

"Rachel não admite que errou a hora de colocar o queijo no macarrão." Quinn se adiantou para cumprimentar as duas amigas ainda rindo.

Brittany sorriu solicita. "Também não sou boa com isso Rach, mas vou ajuda-la." Santana imediatamente começou a rir junto com Quinn, a cozinha pegaria fogo com Rachel e Brittany ali. "Não sei o porque das risadas, vamos parem de caçoar de mim e da Rach aqui e vão colocando as malas no carro da San." Brittany deu um olhar sério paras as duas garotas fazendo-as rir ainda mais.

Quinn deu um pequeno abraço surpresa em Santana quando estavam à caminho da sala. "Espero que você esteja melhor."

"Sentimentalismo não é o seu forte, Fabray." Santana respondeu irônica, embora tenha correspondido o abraço.

Não demoraram a levar as malas para o carro afinal eram poucos dias e não havia muita bagagem.

"Acho que peguei as roupas certas, B não para de te olhar da janela da cozinha."

Santana riu do comentário da amiga.

"Q, obrigada por ontem e por levar minhas coisas pra sua casa..." Santana começou se esforçando, não era muito boa com agradecimentos.

"Ei S nem comece, você não é boa nisso e não fiz nada demais." A loira deu uma piscadela marota quebrando o clima ruim. "E será ótimo ter alguém pra dividir as contas, fazia tempo que eu queria arrumar um lugar maior sem ficar tão caro."

"Dividir as contas?" Santana franziu o cenho surpresa, seu coração ficando mais leve um pouco.

"Oh Lopez! Pelo amor de Gaga, o que você pensou? Que eu ia te deixar passar pelo que passei? De jeito nenhum, nós duas sabemos que você seria muito orgulhosa pra dizer e que também não aceitaria ficar na casa de B." A loira tinha um falso olhar cansado e um riso no rosto. "Terei que aguentar seu mal-humor de todos os dias, mas pelo menos terei carona no horário certo, não é?"

"Su-upo-onho que sim, Q" Santana lutava com uma lágrima teimosa tentando parecer firme.

"Ah vamos lá, pare com isso." Quinn abriu os braços para a amiga e surpreendentemente a latina aceitou o carinho sem pestanejar. Ficaram em silêncio um minuto até a loira sussurrar com uma voz sapeca. "Acho que essa é a hora em que você diz que sou a melhor amiga do mundo, Lopez."

Santana deu uma gargalhada sem sair do abraço. "Vai sonhando, Fabray."

"Rach correeeeee, pega minha câmera! Rápido." Brittany ria da porta da frente olhando as duas amigas abraçadas.

A pequena chegou um segundo depois e começou a rir também. As garotas se afastaram enrubescendo e voltando a tomar as posturas indiferentes.

"Não sei do que elas riem tanto, S, você sabe?"

"Não faço a menor ideia, Q." A morena se adiantou ignorando as duas garotas que ainda riam.

"Chega vocês duas, vamos logo almoçar, já passa das duas." Quinn também entrou escondendo um leve sorriso nos lábios.

N/A Como vão pessoas? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, até o próximo.


End file.
